The Storm (Shadamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Amy is caught in a storm and Shadow saves her! What happens when he brings her back to his house? Find out! One-shot.


"Sonic! Wait for me!" The familiar pink hedgehog was chasing after the blue speedster, trying to keep him in her sights. Sonic was running as fast as he could but he was having trouble going straight because of all the trees; he was curving all over the place trying to avoid face-planting into the trunks. Amy had one hand stretched out as she ran, snatching at him as they wound their way through the maze of forest.

Finally Sonic managed to evade her and disappeared into a separate section of the trees, hiding quietly in the bushes. Amy ran right past him and he snickered to himself; he had _finally_ gotten rid of her. He finally escaped the trees and found a long curving road and took off down it, leaving Amy behind.

"Sonic! Where are you?" Amy searched high and low for him but he seemed to have vanished into thin air. She didn't notice as dark storm clouds began to build up in the sky.

Soon it was pouring icy rain. Amy was soaked all the way through and freezing. She knew she had to find a place to take shelter or she wasn't going to survive the night. She limped in the general direction of the road, before realizing what was wrong: she was completely, utterly lost.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked into a familiar diner and shook himself like a dog to get rid of all the excess water that had built up on his skin. It was freezing out there! But at least Amy finally wasn't chasing him anymore. He could only see one other person in the corner of the diner, wrapped tightly in a black cloak that hid the person's face. Sonic strolled up to the bar table and hopped up in a seat. His friend, Wren, happened to be working and she came out from the back.<p>

"Oh Sonic! Hello." She was a light purple hedgehog with long hair and constantly had a white flower pinned up behind her left ear.

"Hey Wren. Can I have a coffee to go?" Sonic watched her patiently as she made it, unaware the only other patron was listening closely to every word he spoke.

"You might want to stay in for a bit. This storm is supposed to be really bad." Sonic nodded and sipped at the coffee that Wren handed to him.

"So where is the little pink girl that's usually always on your tail?" Wren asked, wiping off the counter with a towel she had hanging from a hip.

"I left her behind in the forest. I'm sure she gave up and went home before the storm rolled in though." The black cloaked figure's ears picked up slightly as he chewed on a wrap.

"Sonic you might want to go check on her. What if she got lost and she's stuck out there in the rain?" Wren gave him a look and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I know Amy. She always gives up quick when I'm not around. (*cough* Bullshit. *cough*) I guarantee you she's sitting in her house right now watching the rain and drinking some hot cocoa." Sonic took another sip of his coffee and Wren shrugged. As the two talked, neither noticed the black cloaked form slip some cash on the table and walk out the door, most of his wrap left uneaten.

* * *

><p>"Sonic!" Amy tried to scream above the wind but it was no use; it beat into her like a hammer, cutting off her voice. She felt as though ice were growing on her skin; she was that cold. She wasn't limping anymore; honestly it was more like staggering from tree to tree. Every time she found a spot to stop and rest with no wind, the wind would hit her from a different direction and force her back to her feet. She just had to keep going…she just had to find shelter…<p>

She tripped suddenly and fell into a puddle and was soaked all over again along with the rain still pounding into her skin from above. She started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain coursing down from her hair.

Suddenly headlights pierced the darkness. The road; she was so close. She forced her frozen stiff limbs to move and she ran for the road. The blacktop appeared before her and she squealed with excitement.

Suddenly a single headlight came out of nowhere and nearly mowed her down, driving past her and off into the distance. Amy felt as though she would cry all over again. No one would be able to see her in this rain until the last second…She trudged under the nearest tree and sat, not caring that her limbs refused to move anymore...in fact, they almost felt as though they were warm…Amy's eyes slowly began to close.

Suddenly something heavy dropped on top of her and she jolted in surprise. It was a long black cloak, fur lined inside the hood. Amy felt rough hands yank her upright and her emerald eyes were met by angry red ones.

_Shadow?!_ He quickly bundled her up into the cloak, making a makeshift blanket to keep her warm and to keep as little rain hitting her as possible.

"Your house or mine?" Shadow whispered in her ear; she was barely able to hear him. She didn't care, she just shook her head. While Shadow's mouth still being close to her ear she heard him growl.

He carried her quickly to a motorcycle that was tipped over on the side of the road. He righted it with one hand and swung on, placing her in front of him. She cuddled into his body, trying to absorb what little warmth he had; now he was the one getting more soaked than she was. Shadow reved the handlebar and slowly pressed his foot on the pedal and the bike roared to life. The bike jerked forward and then they were flying down the road.

Amy turned her face into Shadow's chest, shielding it from the rain striking her in his white chest fur. He drove with one hand and the other was tightly around her, holding her to him, trying to keep her warm. She just clung to him and prayed that the ride wasn't long.

And it wasn't as long as she thought it would be. When she looked up Shadow was riding on a gravel path and it abruptly changed to dirt and pebbles. The bike shook with the force but Shadow just held tighter to keep Amy from flying off.

With a screech and a slight turn they pulled up in front of a house. Amy didn't recognize it so it must've been Shadow's home. The black hedgehog swung off the bike and pulled her into his arms, running inside faster than Amy could even blink. He set her down in a chair.

"Stay here." He disappeared up a stairway. Amy sat shivering in the wet cloak, afraid to take it off. She noticed a fireplace filled with wood just waiting to be lit and she huffed quietly. She'd never thought about how Shadow might have lived; a fireplace was the last thing on her mind that he would have in his house. Oh, but how she wished that there was a fire…

Shadow came back down carrying a match box. With a single strike the match lit. When he turned and looked at her for a second, she took in just how deep and dangerous those glowing red orbs of his eyes were. She shivered slightly but not with cold.

Shadow lit some newspaper and tossed it in among the logs, watching as they slowly started to catch and ignite. He used a poker to stir them around to keep the flames alive. He looked back at her again, merely a silhouette in the firelight.

"Come Amy." Shadow dragged a cushioned chair in front of the fire and motioned for Amy to approach. She did, slowly, intimidated by this powerful…and she had to admit it…handsome male before her. Shadow gently pushed her into the chair and scooted her closer to the fire. He looked down at her, taking in the state of her dress.

"I'll find you something to wear." He vanished again. Amy pulled off her socks, shoes, and gloves from her body, each making a disgusting squelching sound as she separated them from her freezing skin. She placed her feet up by the fire, feeling the warmth slowly soak through her skin. She leaned forward and put her hands close by it also, enjoying the heat that slowly crawled up her arms and legs.

Shadow reappeared at her side and Amy jumped in surprise. "Here. It's all I really have." He had a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a belt in a pile in his hands. Amy gently took it from him and laid it in her lap.

"Thank you Shadow…for this." He nodded and turned away.

"Change quickly. I'll be back." For a third time he disappeared back up the stairs. Amy swiftly pulled her dress off of her and laid it out flat before the fire. She then slipped the jeans on. They were a size or so too big for her so she wrapped the belt around her waist to keep them up. Shadow walked it just as she was slipping the tank top down over her stomach. She thought she saw his eyes wandering over where her bare skin had been but dismissed it as a stupid notion. He walked into the kitchen and Amy sat back down, warming herself.

* * *

><p><em>Why is he being so nice to me? Does he just feel bad for me or is this more than that…?<em> Amy scolded herself silently; this was Shadow she was thinking about. He only did things when he felt like it or when it was a necessity, never before, never after.

Shadow returned to her side, holding two mugs, one in each hand. Amy could see steam rising from both cups. Shadow gently slid one into her hands, careful not to burn her. Amy smelled it and took a testing sip. It was hot cocoa. At that moment she noticed a few marshmallows floating in the mixture. She continued to sip, being careful not to burn her tongue.

"Shadow?" He had just taken a drink and he swallowed and looked at her expectantly. One of his ears twitched slightly. "Why did you save me?"

For a moment he did not answer. He took another drink of whatever was in his mug. "I guess I just felt like it." He noticed Amy was done and took her cup and walked into the kitchen. Amy was right behind him. When he saw she was still behind him he sighed and rinsed the cups out, putting them in the sink. He then turned around and looked at her, leaning against the counter. "Amy I just happened to notice you there. If I hadn't I would have driven past and not even thought to stop."

Amy felt her ears droop. _So he really had just done it just because he wanted and felt like being nice…_

Shadow noticed that she was shivering again and he put both hands on her shoulders, intending to steer her back to the fire. She refused to budge, her head lowered and her bangs concealing her tearing up eyes.

"Amy…" He could feel the sobs coming from her and pulled her close, letting her nuzzle in his chest. He wrapped his arms gently around her tiny frame, rocking her slightly. Amy clung to him, her fingers slightly digging into his skin.

Shadow watched Amy cry into his chest. He knew he must seem so cold to her but he didn't know another way of concealing his feelings. Just being this close made his heart beat a little faster. She really was so beautiful…So kind-hearted and fair. And Sonic…that faker…if Shadow hadn't of come along when he did Amy might not be alive right now. Just the thought of Sonic's careless words about Amy had him clenching his fists in anger.

"Ouch…Shadow, that hurts." Amy was squirming slightly in his arms. He had dug his fingers hard into her back. His eyes widened in surprise and he let go but Amy still held to his chest. Her cheeks had blushed redder than normal. "Shadow…" He could practically feel his heart poundingin his ears as she leaned closer.

Slowly, teasingly her lips brushed his. He felt as though his heart were constricting in his throat. He took ahold of her arms and pulled her even closer, just staring into her emerald eyes. His hands drifted under her arms and around her waist, watching as her breathing hitched just slightly. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Shadow…do you like me?" Amy asked quietly, her hands on his shoulders, not pushing him away but not allowing him to kiss her again. Shadow swallowed somewhat nervously.

"Yes, Amy…I do. I've liked you for a while now." Amy let him give her a gentle kiss. "I didn't know how to tell you…so I kept it to myself." Amy watched him, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Shadow heard the front door open and then slam shut. "Shadow!" <em>Shit…it's the faker.<em> "Hey Shadow, you home!?"

Shadow whispered softly in Amy's ear and she nodded and disappeared into a back bedroom, silently closing the door, hiding herself. Shadow steeled himself and walked out into the living room.

Sonic shook himself as he had done at the diner. Shadow watched as droplets of water flung all over his walls and floor and even on the ceiling. His fists clenched slightly.

"What do you want, faker?" _Get the hell out of my house._

"I was just looking for a place to get out of the storm for a bit. It's really raining out there." Sonic noticed the fire and he walked to it, warming his hands by it. At that moment he saw Amy's dress and his eyes widened. Shadow cursed himself for not hiding it away.

"So…you found Amy eh? Or did she come here?" Sonic asked as he warmed his hands. Shadow wanted to punch him in the gut but restrained himself, remembering Amy was near and not wanting to cause her unnecessary pain.

"I found her. She was getting hypothermia." _Because you abandoned her in those woods and you didn't give a shit what happened to her._

"Damn…I didn't know it was going to rain Shadow. I would have helped her but I didn't know the first place to look." Shadow glared at him. "Is she here? Can I talk to her?" _Absolutely not_.

"Yes she is here and no you may not." Sonic's fur raised slightly; tension was beginning to build between them. He nodded at the door and went outside; Shadow followed him.

"Why can't I? It's not like you own her. She can do whatever she likes." Shadow cracked his knuckles behind his back. He almost felt like a mate protecting his female from other males.

"Sonic. You abandoned her and practically left her for dead—" Shadow stopped when he saw Amy appear at the door, looking out at them through a crack. Shadow could feel the rain pelting his skin and he growled and without even thinking his hand flew out and punched Sonic in the cheek.

Sonic went down, his cheek bruising. He snarled and lunged at Shadow and the two went at it, kicking and punching at each other like crazy, both trying to find some kind of opening to get at the other.

"No! Stop!" Amy rushed out and grabbed Sonic, trying to pull him off Shadow. Sonic, without thinking, cocked his hand back and accidentally hit Amy in the mouth, knocking her backwards into the grass. Shadow snarled like a wild beast and kicked Sonic down, stepping on his neck.

"Leave now faker..." _I should kill you now for hurting her._ Sonic clung to Shadow's shoe, trying to find some leverage to get it off but there was none. His face began to turn red from lack of air.

"Shadow…no!" Amy grabbed Shadow and tried to pull him away but he just kept stepping harder and harder. Sonic was choking; he had no air. With a final shove Amy finally knocked Shadow over. Sonic gasped for air, his lungs filling to the brim. Shadow grabbed Amy and held her to him, still protective. He looked and she had small dribbles of blood leaking from her split lip, the rain washing it down her face.

"Amy if I stay here I'll hurt him…Make him go away. I'll be inside." He gave her a kiss and then disappeared back into the house, needing time alone to cool off.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Amy walked back inside and closed the door. Sonic had apologized for everything: leaving her in the woods and accidentally hitting her. She didn't blame him. She wasn't even that mad. They had hugged and Sonic had left with a bruised neck and cheek. He had also asked Amy to ask Shadow for forgiveness since he'd been sure Shadow didn't want him around.<p>

"Shadow?"

"In here." Shadow was in the kitchen, making some kind of soup. When Amy raised an eyebrow he shrugged. "I cook when I'm mad. It helps calm me down."

"Sonic apologized to me…" Amy walked up behind Shadow and hugged him. He touched where her hands met across his stomach. "He also wants your forgiveness. He didn't mean to make you so angry." Shadow chopped up some celery and threw it in the pot of soup, stirring it with a large ladle.

"I'll forgive him in a few days after your lip heals." He set the ladle down and turned to her, examining the split skin.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore." Amy said softly, touching it with a finger. Shadow pulled her in close, noticing that she was all wet again in his clothes from the rain.

"Are you cold? The soup is just about ready." Amy nodded.

"I'm a little cold but I'll be alright." Shadow's eyes darkened with a foreign emotion. "What is it?" Slowly, just as Amy did before, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Before he could pull away, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing him against her. His hands trailed around her waist, rubbing gently on her back. She made soft noises in his mouth as their tongues met, tasting slowly yet still passionately.

When they finally broke apart Amy was panting for breath. Shadow's eyes had darkened to a dark almost black-red.

"…after dinner, my flower." Shadow took her hand and gave her one last kiss.

* * *

><p>After they had finished supper—to Amy it had been quite delicious—they cleaned up the kitchen and then headed upstairs, holding hands. Shadow pulled out a black shirt for her to replace the clothes she wore and she changed in the bathroom and returned to him. He was already lying in bed, staring at the ceiling fan moving round and round. Amy crawled in beside him and laid her head on his chest, ruffling his white fur with her hand.<p>

"Playful little flower aren't you?" Suddenly he flipped her over so he was lying above her, her arms pinned above her head. She gasped, not expecting it. He stared down at her with those bright ruby eyes that were so hypnotically mysterious and handsome. Amy smiled and giggled as he gave her a kiss then rolled back over so she was lying on his chest.

"B-but I thought we were going to…?"

"My flower, I want to get to know you first. I've loved you for a long time but today is our first day. I'm sure we'll have many more towards our future." Shadow smiled and pulled her down for another kiss, one that he was sure would seal them together as one forever.

The End


End file.
